SSTs are public access devices that provide goods and/or services to customers in an unattended environment and/or in an unassisted manner. One common type of SST is an Automated Teller Machine (ATM). An ATM provides a customer with a selection of transactions and gathers information from the customer to enable a desired transaction to be executed. This information gathering process may require the customer to navigate through multiple screens. However, some ATM customers have difficulty in navigating through ATM screens, perhaps due to visual, physical, or cognitive impairment; while other ATM customers would prefer a quicker way of executing a transaction at the ATM.